Kokichi Ouma
'' Skillsets/Buffs and inventory: BUFFS: * +4 intelligence * +4 Charisma/persuasion * +3 Stealth (especially tentative suggestions appreciated) * -4 Charisma if caught during stealth, anyone that attacks him immediately after discovering him will automatically have their first attack hit * No charisma buff during charisma rolls against characters that managed to figure out his intention (intelligence roll) * Active ability: Bodily manipulation into “Tier 2” (lasts number of turns of *maximum* buff X2 but afterwards, inverse debuff is applied and requires same number of turns in order to use ability again) <- tentative. / 5 cycles <- alternative ' ** Scrapper (All round style): ** +3 CQC ** +2 Defense ** - 2 Speed ** - 3 Ranged ** Yakuza (Tier 2 of Scrapper) ** +4 CQC/Knife ** +4 Defense ** -4 Guns/Ranged ** -4 Speed ' ** Blur (Speed style): ** + 3 Speed ** D20 Counter D7 on counter ** -3 Defense ** D5 Always on Attack cannot become D7 under any circumstances even stealth ** Flash (Tier 2 of Blur): ** +5 Speed ** D20 Counter D7 on counter ** -5 Defense ** D5 Always on Attack cannot become D7 under any circumstances even stealth ' ** Monster (Strength style): ** +3 CQC ** -2 To Damage (Minimum of 1) ** Cannot block or evade ** -3 Speed ** Annihilation (Tier 2 of Monster): ** +5 CQC ** -3 To Damage (Minimum of 1) ** +1 To CQC when attacking with object ** -5 Speed ** Cannot block or evade ** Loses intelligence and charisma also applies permanent debuff (seeing through his guise) to other combatants/passerby’s ' ** DICE’s Lightning (Signature style) ** +3 CQC ** +3 Speed ** -3 Defense ** - 3 Ranged ** DICE’s True Lightning (Tier 2 of Signature): ** +5 CQC ** +5 Speed ** Emits Lightning from his own neurons which allows for penetration of most armour. ** Loses ½ of his HP upon return to normal state ** -5 Defense ** -5 Ranged ' ** Chain Lighting: When kokichi comes down from his tier 2 state all of the buffs in fighting are applied as equally appropriate debuffs the original debuffs from the style are discarded. (In the case of the lightning emission that’s the ½ HP reduction) ' Special condition (name here): power use +4 (buff) -> allows kokichi to redirect his augmentation allowing him to change one buff of a stat to another that makes relative sense (debuff) -> has to roll twice for any actions defended with this (first power then skill roll) (debuff) -> can't change skill for 2 turns whilst IN that stance (so he can't just switch and it buggers off) or when battles end and this special condition is the only time he gets power use bonus * No fighting stats or defense stats pre stance, Charisma is lost during fights. INVENTORY: *HK-USP *Knife *Gaseous Grenades *Mysterious Black Mist *Respirator Character backstory: Kokichi as a young kid had both of his parents killed by criminals. He had to find his own way in the world. In his early life he grew up in a sort of seedy orphanage definitely not the worst, but near an area with rather unsavoury individuals. ''' Because of this, he made friends in the… not so legal part of the world in order to do this as an orphan he grew up doing more and more reckless and insane things but he got away with it due to his ever accumulating experience. Now, Kokichi is the owner of the Private Investigation firm DICE Law and Co. This firm is known for its massive success rates regarding crime but quite a lot of people are suspicious of it as often where they go people start ending up injured, silenced and worst of all… Dead. Trivia: * Probably did some illegal things may or may not confirm ever. * May or may not know how to torture people Category:Characters Category:Main char